Precious
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: The dark night, two souls meet again, in trust of their love.


_**Precious**_

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

"The night is young, unlike the stars in the heavens, we sit here tonight, hand in hand, hearts entwined, and we pray to you O holy Father, and ask forgiveness of our sins, amen."

Kagome unclasped her hands and sighed as she slid from her kneeling position to a sitting one in her sleep roll, content and serene. Her friends surrounded her, their light snores and mumbles easily heard among the voices of the night. Her body shivered slightly at the night breeze, she stood slowly, trying her hardest not to awaken her sleeping friends.

Kagome made her way to her oversized bag filled with overflowing goods and necessities, ripping around in it, then grinning in satisfaction as she pulled out a warm and fuzzy sweater and slipped it over her head.

The night seemed to speak, it was so calm and peaceful. Kagome stood again and stared into the woods, it pulled her towards it like a magnet, eventually, her will and Inuyasha's nagging voice in the back of her head melted away, and she moved forward into the cover of the woods.

Owls hooted, crickets chirped, and squirrels scampered around the forest floor, occasionally causing a stumble in Kagome's step. The night's star lit the night and her path through the forest. Eventually, she came to a clearing, the clearing of the Goshinboku.

The tree seem to glow in the midnight moonlight, the scar in the middle shone as brightly as a new star, pulling Kagome forward. She came up in front of the tree and placed her hand on the scar, feeling a rush of warmth flow through her body.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, the memories that flooded her mind were warm and fuzzy, good times between her friends, and her and Inuyasha.

"What have I told you about sneaking off in the middle of the night?"

Kagome jumped, her hand flying up to her throat, "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" That seemed to put an amused expression on Inuyasha's face, "What if I had been a demon?" He strode forward, Kagome backed up slightly, "I could have just killed you on the spot without saying a word."

The words sent a chill up her spine, but not of fear. "But you're not a demon, you're my friend." Inuyasha chuckled, "Bummer." Kagome swung her head around, a pained look on her face, "What? You would rather be another hateful person so you could slit my throat for fun?!"

Inuyasha's face went from confused, to pained then humored, "I meant bummer that I'm not a demon! Kagome! How could you think I don't like being your friend! You baka!"

Kagome's face heated like a stove top before the sputtering started, "W-well, I-I think I had, a, erm, ugh, never mind!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, a pout finding it's way onto her lips. Inuyasha broke out into a fit of random laughter, Kagome stared at him, until she too, had a smile cracking on her face.

"Why are you…..?" She couldn't help herself, she started laughing too. The look on Inuyasha's face was so innocent and young, she couldn't help but wish he was like this more often.

A small shiver broke the laughter of the two lovers, Kagome pulled her sweater closer to herself just as Inuyasha pulled off his haori and draped it over her shoulders, Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks,"

Kagome sat down on the ground in front of the Goshinboku, staring up at the stars, in her own little world, and obviously oblivious to Inuyasha's sitting next to her, joining her in her stargazing. The duo sat in the meadow for what seemed like hours before Inuyasha piped up.

"Why do you do this?"

Kagome turned and looked at him, his eyes stared at her intently, though he had to hold back a chuckle at the confused expression on her face, "Huh? Do what?" Inuyasha looked back up at the sky, Kagome had to will herself not to drool at the way he looked. The moonlight reflected off his flawless face, his amber orbs shone with a childish humor and another incomprehensible emotion. His silver locks shone like the sun itself and seemed like a wave of light as he sat up and stared into Kagome's chocolate orbs, making her shake slightly.

"Stare at the stars? Why do you do that, you seem young and innocent. Like you have been introduced to a whole other world."

Kagome looked back up the stars and blushed slightly, "Well, when I was young, Mama and I used to look up at the stars and remember my Papa." Inuyasha's eyes softened, "Your father?" Kagome nodded curtly, desperately holding back the inevitable tears, "Papa told me before he," she gulped, "Passed….."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and pulled her to his chest, allowing the girl to vent her emotions. He knew she must be suffering, Inuyasha remembered his mother, how much of a wreck he had been after her death. But Kagome, she was so emotional, she must be dying inside.

"And, h-he told m-m-me to al-w-ways look u-up at the sta-r-r-s if I ever m-m-missed him. S-so I do-o-o, and I g-g-get so happy bec-c-cause I rem-member how m-much I re-really loved h-him."

Inuyasha stroked her hair softly, not even realizing his intimate actions. Kagome fought the urge to stiffen at the interaction, but she managed to melt immediately into his touch, and waited for her tears to stop.

They sat there together, in the light of the stars, that seemed to shine brighter than any other night. Inuyasha felt a final sob rack her body, then all was quiet. He kissed her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Kagome felt tears come to her eyes again, but she fought them away.

"It's not your fault, you asked a simple question. Honestly," Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face, cupping his face absentmindedly, "I feel better now that I told someone other than Mama. It was nice to talk about it, with….." She looked up at him shyly, pulling her hand away slowly, "With someone I can trust."

Inuyasha felt his heart pang, She trusts me, with someone as personal as this…..She hadn't even told Sango….

Inuyasha grabbed her hand gently and brought it back to his face, shutting his eyes and sighed. "I'm glad." Kagome's eyes shot up to search his face. His eyes were still shut, holding her hand on his face, and smiled when he felt her cup his face, "I'm glad that you trust me so much Kagome, that's one thing I love you for."

His eyes snapped open after the words left his mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as well, Inuyasha stared at her in horror before dropping her hand like it had burned him and bounding off into the woods. Kagome sat there stunned, the words finally sinking into her head completely.

An eye to eye grin spread across her face before she shot up and twirled in a circle. He loves me! Kami! He loves me! Kagome stopped twirling and sighed in the direction that Inuyasha had ran off to. She got steadied herself and ran in the same direction, shouting his name.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a random tree, smacking his head on the trunk, "Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKA!" With a final slam, he sighed and let his head rest against the bark.

Why did I DO that?! She probably hates me right now…..

Inuyasha stared out at the night sky, "Mother, please, help me, give me a sign of what I should do…….." He shook his head, "I'm so confused…."

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha come on, come out!" Inuyasha's head shot up to see Kagome running through the woods, stumbling over rocks and sticks half the way. Inuyasha had to stifle a laugh when she shrieked at the squirrel that tried to climb her leg, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He contemplated coming down when he saw the look on her face, that evil smirk.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" SLAM!

Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to lift his ground kissing face, but froze when he spotted her silky legs in his eyesight. Kagome bent down and stared at Inuyasha intently, he managed to pull himself from the ground into an Indian styled sitting position, but he still refused to meet her eyes.

This made tears come to Kagome's eyes, she reached forward and cupped Inuyasha's cheek in her hand, and pulled his face to meet her eyes. Her heart clenched at the sight; his eyes were so fearful. And she could understand the feeling that must have been consuming him.

Rejection.

Kagome took her other hand and cupped the other side of his face, and stared him straight in the eyes. She hoped that this would say enough of how she felt.

Kagome leaned forward, and captured Inuyasha's lips in her own.

Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers when their lips connected. He had been so worried about rejection and that he would lose her, but this! This was……amazing. His senses finally came to him, and he gripped her forearms, pulling her closer to him before wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

Kagome managed to stifle the whimper threatening to release itself. She moved her hands from his face to around his neck and pulled him closer, it possible. Inuyasha nibbled gently on her lip, releasing a gasp from Kagome.

Inuyasha squashed the smirk threatening on his face as he slipped his tongue hesitantly into Kagome's mouth. A soft moan escaped Kagome before she returned his favor with vengeance. They fought for dominance, exploring each other like never before. Kagome was the first to pull back, Inuyasha tried to peer at her face but her bangs covered her downcast face.

"Kagome….?"

Her face came up slowly, her face seemed dazed and innocent. Kagome's normally unruly curls bounced in a mess of frizz, her face flushed and tinted a sweet pink, Inuyasha thought she looked like a perfect angel sent down from heaven.

Kagome felt her lips twitch into a small grin, then it spread into a full blow eye to eye smile. She threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him into a tight and loving hug. Inuyasha froze a moment then returned the hug just as warmly.

Kagome wove her hands into the mass of silver locks on Inuyasha's head and stared up at the stars, her tear stained face glowed brightly as the mass comet that flew across the sky, she smiled again.

_Thank you Papa...._

_Thank you Mother...._

**OWARI**


End file.
